


Day 6: Summer Soldier

by Ithil7



Series: StuckyWeek 2 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Funny, M/M, Summer, beach, beach episode is a must
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithil7/pseuds/Ithil7
Summary: Can Steve melt the Winter Soldier?*badum-tsss*A short form written as part of a theme week dedicated to Steve and Bucky of the MCU.Link: http://fcstevebucky.tumblr.com/post/173192484467/stuckyweek2Thank to Satan for the translation and the fact that she's always burns red :D





	Day 6: Summer Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dzień 6: Zimowy Żołnierz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601105) by [Ithil7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithil7/pseuds/Ithil7). 



\- I'd like to go to the beach - signed Steve, turning his face to the sun - Like we used to, to Conney Island. Remember, Bucky?  
Bucky sat in the apartment carefully hidden in shadow, admiring his sun-kissed Steve. Conney Island was nice indeed, so he asked.  
\- Why don't we go then?  
\- You'd want to? - Steve peeked at him from the corner of his eye  
\- Sure, if you do...

And that's how two days later they ended up on the beach. Heat poured from the sky while Steve put down the blanket. They lied next to each other and let the atmosphere of summer sink in. For Steve, it was an opportunity to think about his life a little bit.   
So sun made its way through the sky, Bucky was taking a cat nap and Steve lie there thinking about everything between them and his feelings about it when he finally gathered his courage and said  
\- You know, I really like you, Bucky  
\- That's nice - mumbled Bucky. He lied for a second longer then turned his red face toward Steve. His alarmingly red face.  
\- Bucky, what happened to you?! - yelled Steve starting up and grabbing Bucky's arm... just to let it go with a hiss. Bucky's metal arm had probably thousand degrees at that point - Doesn't it hurt?!  
\- Hurts like hell - admitted Bucky, barely opening is parched lips.

\- Why didn't you say something? - asked Steve gently rubbing after-sun lotion on Bucky's face. The way home took them longer than usual because Bucky barely moved and Steve had to wrap him in a blanket and lead slowly to a cab.  
\- You wanted to go to the beach - pointed out Bucky, still barely moving his face. Next, he hissed twice. First time because Steve started putting cream on his burned shoulder right next to his metal arm, the second time because hissing the first time hurt his face - I was Winter Soldier, not Summer Soldier, Steve  
-I quite like the alliteration thought - Steve smiled softly and proceeded to apply another absurdly thick layer of lotion to the Buck's nose and forehead, changing his face into a white mask with reddened eyes   
The look Bucky sent him in answer was more scorching than the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, in EVERY fandom there must be a cute beach episode, you know it and I know it :D
> 
> Oh, and tomorrow the last day of StuckyWeek and for the last day I wrote a real bomb of sugar, spice and everything nice :D <3 :3


End file.
